No Time Like Now
by GuavaGirl
Summary: One Shot. A Paire fanfic. My first fic ever.After eight months Peter is back from Ireland and he brings someone no one was expecting. This is about how they both feel when they meet.


So this is my first fic ever, so please be nice. I did not have a beta reader, so any grammar or spelling msitakes you find please report, since english is not my first language. And comment if you want. Some feedback would be cool (even it is telling me to shut up and leave the fanfic writing to the big kids).

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Just the idea, I guess. And the feelings. Everything else Heroes related belongs to NBC.

Summary:

After eight months Peter is back from Ireland and he brings someone no one was expecting. This is about how Claire feels when Peter gets home, and how they both feel when they realize fate was never on their side. One Shot, Pairecest implied.

* * *

All Claire felt was the weight of two thousand pounds on her chest. Aside from the butterflies on her stomach, that was the best way to describe the physical feeling she was experiencing when she saw him, alive and well. _With her_.

She could feel Peter came back different, not only in appearance, but also in personality and determination. Claire felt that clearly when she spotted him turning around to face the girl hanging on his shoulder while displaying that characteristic crooked smile.

Eight months later Claire just couldn't believe she would come to New York at Nathan's request to welcome Peter back, while he entered the Petrelli living room holding hands with some Irish chick. The same Irish chick she later learned Peter had lived with for the past four months in Cork. How he got his memory back, or how he had lost it in the first place, Claire had no idea. And when he got it back, why had he waited four long months to come back home? Why had he not come back to them, _to her _right away?

Nathan had called her three days before, five minutes after Peter's phone call, when he let everyone know he was alive and well. When Claire learned the news she almost collapsed. She was relived and almost burst with happiness the moment Nathan said the words "Peter's alive". Poor West, he never really understood why the sudden change in Claire, the glow in her green eyes that he had never seen before. _All because of some missing uncle coming home_.

Now there she stood, in the Petrelli living room, with West by her side, watching Peter hugging Angela, Nathan and Heidi, while introducing this girl he had brought home. She looked as Peter leaned over to kiss the red head. In that moment, and although she knew she was indestructible, Claire felt, once again , her chest being crushed with some invisible and silent hammer, hurting her, damaging her heart and making it hard to breathe.

When Peter finally looked at her, she looked away and smiled at West. And that was the same sad little smile Peter had engraved in his memory since Homecoming. Claire could feel his eyes, as if reading her whole heart and mind without using his abilities. The moment he saw her smiling, he knew she was hurt. Peter knew he had hurt Claire. Even tough she hid it well from the rest of the world, he could feel her pain, not only because she was transparent to him, but also because he was feeling the same way.

Peter knew this had come as a great shock for everyone, especially for her. But he also knew that they had to move on with their lives, it was for the best. Fate had played a mean trick on two people, or so Peter liked to think. He just hoped they had met on a different time, under different circumstances. They could never be a reality; blood would always be in the way, family would always be in the way. This was for the best. Even if it broke Peter's heart seeing her not only with that sad smile, but also with that West person by her side, acting offensively supportive and close, in his opinion. Peter brushed off that thought immediately. West really seemed a nice guy, and all he wanted was that he could make Claire happy.

Claire finally decided to look up at Peter. The moment their eyes met, the brown got lost into the green and the world simply disappeared, leaving them alone in that living room. It was just the two of them, eyes locked and allowing each other to look into each one's soul, acknowledging both their love and heartbreaking fate. They both knew this wasn't meant to be, and they were aware that was the last look they would exchange where they expressed all their love and sorrow.

In that moment, aside from the boundless love that united their two souls, there was also a physical pain present, something both of them shared. A pain that felt like having a weight of two thousand pounds crushing their chests.


End file.
